¿Por qué llorar?
by Meganee
Summary: Porque conozco ese deseo ferviente de estar en la privacidad de la soledad para desahogar todos los sentimientos reprimidos en el interior. Sin embargo, la soledad no es una opción.


**¿Por qué llorar?**

Lo único que podía escuchar eran las gotas gruesas impactando contra el paraguas que alguien más, no le importaba quién, sostenía sobre su cabeza. Sus ojos, aunque se encontraban en dirección al cajón de madera barnizada, se veían perdidos y sumidos en una realidad paralela. Apenas pestañeaba, sólo cuando éstos ardían lo suficiente como para indicar que era la hora de lubricarlos.

— _Ni siquiera llora_ —había escuchado decir minutos atrás a una de sus primas. Dos mocosas de unos diez u once años que no dejaban de susurrar comentarios estúpidos entre ellas. No encontró un motivo que valiera la pena para contestarles. Tampoco el de mantenerse parado allí, como si de una retorcida exhibición se tratara, a la vista de todos los espectadores atentos al dolor ajeno.

¿Podían culparlo acaso? En lo que a él respectaba, nadie preferiría llevar un duelo de esa manera, al menos nadie que no quisiera montar un circo encima de una tragedia. Entonces, ¿por qué aún seguía allí? Sintiendo el frío calándose en sus huesos y la humedad de aquella lluviosa tarde de domingo sobre su ropa, volviéndola aún más fría de lo que sus primas suponían que era su corazón; oyendo las desgarradoras palabras de sus parientes entre congojas y algún que otro llanto ahogado; teniendo que soportar los saludos dolidos y las expresiones lastimosas que le dedicaban cada vez que lo miraban a los ojos. Ni siquiera sus amigos y compañeros eran necesarios allí, en aquel circo; no cuando lo único que esperaba, era el simple regalo de la soledad.

Tras la despedida, es decir, tener que ver aquellos trozos de madera ensamblados que contenían los restos de su madre descender lenta y tortuosamente en la oscuridad de lo que pronto sería una más de aquellas olvidadas y empolvadas tumbas del cementerio, el circo continuó, esta vez, en su propia casa. Ahora los espectadores parecían más animados, incluso sus primas quienes ya andaban correteando por los rincones de la residencia, concentradas en estúpidos juegos de niños con corazón. Un nuevo escenario de aquel espectáculo morboso en el cual ahora podían disfrutar de una gratuita y apetitosa cena mientras, por supuesto, podían seguir regodeándose del dolor de los perjudicados.

Sentado a los pies de la escalera, tenía la vomitiva vista del ambiente a su merced. Su hermana lloraba desconsolada sobre el regazo de su padre mientras una tía a la que nunca había visto palmeaba su frágil espalda con cariño contenedor, seguida por el siguiente, otro hombre al que tampoco había conocido en su vida. ¿Acaso debía aceptar las condolencias de personas que seguramente ni debían saber como se llamaba?

Asqueado, se levantó y subió con pesadez los peldaños de la escalera para atravesar el corredor que lo llevaba a su habitación. Desde el inicio del funeral, lo único que había deseado era un momento de paz, de tranquila soledad en donde no tuviera que estar pendiente de todas aquellas miradas que lo seguían, tanto a él como a su familia, a cualquier lugar al que fuera. Y su habitación era el espacio perfecto para eso. Al menos así lo creyó hasta que la puerta se abrió.

Lo vio ingresar sin siquiera pedir permiso, llevando un vaso de agua en una mano y un plato con bocadillos en la otra, los cuales dejó con delicadeza en la mesa de noche situada al lado de la cama en la que se había sentado antes de la repentina intromisión.

— Me habría gustado que alguien hiciera esto por mí en su momento.

— Creí que alguien como tú no tendría la necesidad de sentirse acompañado, menos en la situación en la que te encontrabas —le contestó, mirándolo por encima de sus anteojos.

— Eso es lo que piensas tú en este momento. Créeme, la soledad es una tentación en la que no deberías caer ahora mismo —aconsejó con seguridad mientras, otra vez sin permiso, se sentaba a su lado: — Estoy aquí, Midorima. Si quieres silencio, te lo daré, pero dejarte solo no es una opción.

— Sí lo es. Eso es lo que quiero ahora, Akashi —su tono de voz, firme, a pesar de que sus ojos no se atrevieran a clavarse en los ajenos, sentenció al fin a modo de pedido.

— No, lo que quieres es otra cosa —él tampoco lo miraba, tanto su vista como la esmeralda se encontraban fijas en el suelo. Creía que, de hacerlo, lo incomodaría: — ¿Por qué llorar, cierto? Demostrar aquella evidente debilidad y ser el centro de atención frente a todas esas personas… ¿Por qué exponerte cuando puedes hacerlo en la privacidad de tu habitación? Donde nadie se atreverá a entrar, porque sabes perfectamente que nadie de verdad siente el deseo sincero de acompañarte.

Al no recibir respuesta, no dijo más. Si quería silencio, él se lo daría. Siempre creyó que ambos eran parecidos, sobre todo cuando se trataba del orgullo. Por eso no se sorprendió en lo absoluto cuando el colchón comenzó a temblar al compás de los espasmos del ahora encogido Midorima, quien se encontraba demasiado pendiente de ocultar los sollozos que amenazaban con liberarse de la prisión que imponía su garganta como para reparar en los brazos que, sin dudarlo, lo rodearon desde atrás y lo recostaron.

Lejos de abandonarlo, se recostó a su lado con tal de no romper el abrazo. Porque nadie más que él podía comprender lo que sucedía en la cabeza de Midorima, ni siquiera sus actuales compañeros de instituto, quienes nunca habían tenido esa cercanía con él. Pero, sobre todo, y porque él ya había pasado por eso, no permitiría que éste cometiera los mismos errores que los propios en creer que la soledad era la mejor opción.

No lo es, no cuando se tiene a alguien dispuesto en hacer, si bien era consciente de que jamás desaparecería, que el dolor calmara.

* * *

Gracias por leer!


End file.
